Referring to FIG. 1, a communication network such as a cellular communication network includes a coverage area or cell 100 defined by an access point, which can be referred to here as a base station 110, but may also be referred to as a base transceiver system (BTS), cell tower, or other appropriate terms. Network users utilize mobile equipment 115 to communicate with the base station 110. The mobile equipment 115 will be referred to here as user equipment (UE), but may also be referred to as mobile stations (MS), mobile terminal (MT), the user, or any other appropriate term. Exemplary mobile UEs include a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless telephone (e.g., a cellular phone, a voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone, a smart phone, etc.), a laptop computer with wireless communication capabilities (e.g., including a wireless modem card), etc.
In the cellular communication network, communication resources such as frequencies, time slots, signature codes, channels, reference signals, pilot signals, etc. can be re-used across cells. The transmitters and receivers can be simultaneously present in any given cell. In case of uplink (also known as “reverse link” or any other similar term) communication, transmitters are at UEs 115, and receivers are at the base station 110. In case of downlink (also known as “forward link” or any other similar term) communication, transmitters are at the base station 110, and receivers are at the UE 115.